Our new spray carnation cultivar is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, since 1978 with the object of developing a white carnation with good quality of flower stem and plant growth habit and which is particularly resistant to Fusarium oxysporum. This new plant originated as a seedling produced by our crossing of selected and individually identified plants growing among our stock of spray carnations maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes and this particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its pure white blossoms which are produced profusely on a tall, flowering stem having abundant foliage and an apparent very strong resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. This discovery plant was reproduced by us at La Londe, by means of cuttings, with such a favorable result with respect to retention of the novel characteristics of the parent plant that we continued such propagation through several successive generations and thereby determined that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant are fully retained from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.